<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We Met by LadySnowblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541177">When We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySnowblood/pseuds/LadySnowblood'>LadySnowblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 斗罗大陆 | Douluo Continent (TV), 有翡 | Legend of Fei (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Sex in the woods, Smut, Top! Xie Yun/Bottom! Tang San, dubcon, rimjob, sex tears, some spoilers but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySnowblood/pseuds/LadySnowblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad and frustrated Tang San meets adventurous and cheerful Xie Yun in the Star Dou Forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bros but not really, Tang San (Soul Land Series)/Xie Yun (Bandits), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, hot sex with a stranger, sex with a hot stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this fanfic on a whim (while at work). It was completely unplanned, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week’s worth of training and still no progress only made Tang San slip into frustration. He felt like he was just running around in circles for weeks. Two months ago, his old man was extremely reluctant to allow him to leave the house in the name of becoming a Spirit Master.</p><p>His father was very adamant at first but because Tang San pleaded so much and promised he would do his very best, the old man could only shrug and yield to his only son’s wish and that was to train to be the best spiritual fighter in Douluo Continent. Yu Xiao Gang, who Tang San called as “master” even offered to train him because of his unique strength. He knew from the beginning that the boy had more potential and had the “Sky Hammer Spirit” in his left hand. The function of the Sky Hammer Spirit was to protect the “Blue-Silver Grass Spirit” in his right hand.</p><p>“I tried so hard yet there seems to be no progress at all. What to do now?” Tang San muttered then decided to gulp down some water from his bamboo water bottle. His master wanted to stay longer and train with him but due to excessive exhaustion, decided to nap and was immediately gone before half past one, leaving him to practice alone.</p><p>All of a sudden, a bright image like a light bulb dawned on him.</p><p>“I will go to the Star Dou Forest and kill another spirit beast!” exclaimed Tang San. He thought better not to bother master because he knew the older guy would not permit him. He seemed to have millions of reasons and Tang San didn’t want to be discouraged this time. He was stubborn and also very, very sad today. So, without qualms, he marched to the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Master would absolutely kill me,” thought Tang San. He knew that. He was just being stubborn today. In his lifetime, he never felt this kind of impulse before. He went to the forest on a whim and was also accompanied with the thought that he would likely get killed!</p><p> </p><p>As the twigs were crunching under his feet, he knew he was deep into the forest. Many people said that a stroll into the forest had some healing power but of course, he knew he was not aiming for that and was definitely walking toward death but he knew he could not go back since he already made up his mind.</p><p>A sudden rush of wind stirred the leaves on the trees. The forest was astir with life and anytime soon, a spirit beast could pounce and attack him. His abilities and training were not enough to battle with these beasts yet he was determined to win.</p><p>“And what kind of beast do I have the misfortune to meet this time?” thought Tang San. He was preoccupied and wanted to take a break but suddenly he heard some rustling sound and a twig snapping yet when he glanced around, no one was in sight.</p><p>Instead of being the hunter, he became the hunted. Tang San felt some tightness in his throat. He shouted, “Who’s there? Show yourself!”</p><p>But no one answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it could be a beast then… how stupid of me! Of course, it’s a beast. Why did I think someone was here to kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a beast.” an unknown voice said.</p><p>The voice was definitely unfamiliar. Tang San had his heart in his throat. Star Dou Forest was a perilous place. Without question, he would either meet a beast or human and both had killing intent.</p><p>“Greetings, stranger, “ the stranger said.</p><p>The young man materialized out of nowhere and was now standing near the tree and was wearing the brightest smile. Tang San didn’t let his guard down.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” the stranger asked, frowning while giving him a confused look. He had a silvery, almost majestic voice.</p><p>“Uh.. well… “ Tang San didn't know what to say. He wanted to say the real reason but found himself speechless in front of the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you are lost!” the stranger said, smiling brightly again.</p><p>“No, I’m not!” Tang San almost shouted but then blushed. He did not intend to do that. He frowned and assessed the stranger. Both of them almost had the same height and build. Maybe the stranger was not a bad person at all but he could not trust him fully. Who was this person and why was he here? Surely they had the same goal?</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout… I, well… it’s complicated to say,” Tang San said, blood rushing to his face. He felt a little shy and found himself almost smiling at the stranger. He didn’t detect any killing intent unless the stranger was really good at masking it.</p><p>“Ah… you must be a hunter then,” said the stranger. “I’m Xie Yun and I just happened to pass by and this forest is vast. I’m just wandering around and hoping to have some fun.”</p><p>The stranger said cheerily, turning his head and admiring the forest. He was dressed in fine robes and appeared to be aristocratic. He was tall and had an athletic build and whenever he would smile, his eyes twinkled and his jawline became more defined.</p><p>“You… hoping to find some fun here?” Tang San laughed. He almost didn’t want to believe Xie Yun because if it was true then he must either be bold or just plain stupid. Star Dou Forest was a very deadly place. You could go in but you could never go out alive and Tang San realized that he was also stupid for doing so and now he met this handsome stranger.</p><p>Surprisingly, the stranger laughed with him, too. Tang San beamed at him and now the stranger’s eyes suddenly ignited with curiosity.</p><p>“Your smile is brighter than a thousand suns combined.”</p><p>There was a flash of mischief gleaming in his eyes and he was no longer smiling. His voice suddenly deepened, almost whispery.</p><p>Tang San was taken aback. What the fuck?</p><p>He heard so many men use this line before and usually, it was common when courting a woman. Why would this buffoon use this line on him?</p><p>“I’m Tang San and in case you’re wondering, I’m not here to look for fun,” Tang San finally had the courage to introduce himself. It seemed like he was making friends with this young man.</p><p>“Ahahahahahahahaha,” Xie Yun laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San was surprised. He did not expect Xie Yun to laugh and react that way. What’s wrong? He intentionally went to the forest and planned to kill some beast and no master would ever claim it was a joyous task to do. Who would? Someone like Xie Yun?</p><p>“My friend, if you don’t mind... I have a question for you.”</p><p> </p><p>And before he could say knife, Xie Yun was already standing close to him and staring at him without blinking.</p><p>Tang San became aware of his own heartbeat. They were only a hair’s breadth away from each other and he could feel his breath on his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xie Yun meets Tang San chapter 2!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actually, I'm really exhausted. Just got off work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xie Yun’s initiative was to ask any stranger along the way and interrogate further about the forest and its secrets so he pretended to be an explorer who only wanted to gain more knowledge about his surroundings as well as take delight in the beauty of nature when he unexpectedly ran into Tang San. </p><p>  Truthfully, he was indeed a stranger whom he could ask help from since that was initially his plan. However, when he was delving into the mystery of the vastness of the forest, he discovered a beauty who was waltzing into the forest, alone but guarded. He immediately dashed into the bushes before he was discovered.</p><p> </p><p> He noticed that they were about the same age and muscular build and this young man had a combination of soft and sharp features. At first, he saw that he had a sharper side profile but when this youth turned to face him, his front profile was just softer and just enough to freeze you in your tracks. He was simply— a work of art.</p><p> </p><p>Upon closer inspection, his eyes brought a mixture of vigilance and apprehension. Xie Yun knew it would be impossible for both of them to trust each other fully but somehow he could find a way to coax him. After all, he seemed to be an interesting stranger and Xie Yun felt like he hit the jackpot when he met him since he did not look so threatening even if he acted watchful and guarded. Like him, he also had his own goal. </p><p> </p><p>“My friend, if you don’t mind... I have a question for you.”  </p><p>With a panther-like grace, he moved closer to Tang San, who was rooted to the spot.</p><p>“What did you have for breakfast?” He fixed his gaze on him.</p><p>“What?” Tang San asked, confused. He backed up a few steps.</p><p>“Ahahaha yes. You heard me,” replied Xie Yun.</p><p>“Is it important?” he asked, looking more formidable but still cute in Xie Yun’s opinion.</p><p>Xie Yun’s gaze traveled over his face and then down to his robe, a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“I just noticed that you have crumbs all over your robes and you might want to dust them off?”</p><p>Tang San looked down at his robes then back at Xie Yun, eyes started narrowing.</p><p>“You-!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean anything. I just noticed them. I thought you should know,” he said with a slightly mocking yet cheery tone.  </p><p>While dusting off the crumbs, Tang San became serious. “If that’s all then I have to get going because I need to do something.”</p><p>Xie Yun’s eyes widened. “ Do you want me to go with you?”</p><p>“Nah… it’s a dangerous task but it is crucial for me.” he explained.</p><p>Now was the perfect time for Xie Yun to probe deeper. “What sort of task is that?”</p><p>“I need to get my third spirit ring by finding and killing a spirit beast,” he said, his eyes now turning grave.</p><p>Xie Yun tilted his head and probed again. “So there are indeed some wild beasts in here?”</p><p>“Not just wild beasts, they’re spirit beasts to be exact.”</p><p>“Oh, so why did you go here alone? It’s dangerous to even stay here.”</p><p>Tang San just shook his head. “I like doing things alone sometimes.”</p><p>Xie Yun’s face fell but somehow, he smiled. “So this is where we part ways then?”</p><p>“Oh-”</p><p>“So long, my friend! I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.”</p><p> He turned around and was about to go when Tang San’s hand grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Wait… I didn’t mean it like that. I mean… you can come with me but I have to warn you that it is very dangerous.”</p><p>Xie Yun was all smiles when he turned around. “Right, I’ll tag along.”</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed when they were about a kilometer away from the center of the forest. It was known to all that the most vicious beasts lived near or within the center. Tang San informed Xie Yun about it. </p><p>“Xie Yun, if you get hungry—”</p><p>“I was about to offer you some,” he replied. “I brought some buns with me so we never—”</p><p>“Oh!” </p><p>Tang San’s reflexes were quick. In a flash, he was able to grab onto Xie Yun’s robes as soon as he turned around to clasp his arms and prevent him from falling. However due to the impact and other forces of nature, Tang San was not able to hold his weight well and dragged Xie Yun with him, making all the effort valiant but futile.</p><p>They both fell to the ground with a thud and then followed by some awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun landed on top of Tang San. </p><p>“Yun-ge…” Tang San gasped, his face was just inches away from Xie Yun. </p><p>Xie Yun gulped. He avoided his eyes. He felt some prickly heat around his face and ears.</p><p>“Yun-ge… I… ” </p><p>The heat of his breath was stroking his chin, ears and down to his throat. Then his eyes met Tang San’s. A bolt of heat shot through his spine then radiated to his loins. Xie Yun needed to catch his breath. </p><p>Tang San stirred, his eyes traveling down south and then back to Xie Yun. He felt it. They both felt it. </p><p>“Sorry.” Xie Yun grinned then broke eye contact and got up.</p><p>“No worries,” Tang San replied, his cheeks were turning red.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun suddenly stopped in his tracks and said, “Your knees and boots are dirty. Both of us need to wash up.”</p><p>He left without another word.</p><p> </p><p>They found a lake just a few meters ahead. Both of them decided to wash up and remove the grime. Xie Yun hurriedly left the lake and found a branch to hang up their robes to dry.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Xie Yun was nowhere to be found, Tang San rushed out of the water to grab his robes from the branch only to be stopped and held by Xie Yun, who just appeared out of the blue.</p><p>It felt as though his surroundings just started to move and the next thing he knew, he was being pushed up against a tree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you.<br/>Much love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the story continues... Xie Yun meets Tang San plus a whole lot of other stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention earlier that this was inspired by my friend's reverie (XY meeting TS in the forest).<br/>A.A. is my friend and no matter how busy we are with our lives, we never fail to bjyx daily.</p><p>Also, a big thanks to my long-time friend, E.T., for giving me all these crazy tips and suggestions. </p><p>Love you both!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tang San did not know what went into his brain when it all started to happen. It was like a seed of lust was sown and he could not escape. By the time Xie Yun grabbed him and pushed him up a tree, he willingly welcomed the assault with both open arms and legs. </p><p>A flash of heat went straight into his loins, enveloping him and making him yearn for more. Xie Yun just slammed him against the tree and kissed him passionately and he met him force for force. </p><p>Xie Yun worked Tang San’s mouth before shoving his tongue inside while tightening his grip around his legs, rubbing flesh against flesh. His lips were luscious and soft yet his attack was visceral and relentless, evoking burning sensations everywhere in the body. Heat rose from his stomach to his chest, Tang San couldn’t help but bury his hands into Xie Yun’s hair while the other young man’s mouth was moving down his throat. His other hand moved into his shoulder and then to his hair.</p><p>Tang San gasped and cupped his hand behind Xie Yun’s head then proceeded to kiss him hard on the lips, sucking his lower lip while tightening his legs around him. Xie Yun straightened his legs so Tang San could feel his bulge being pressed into his abdomen. They were both hard and in heat.</p><p>Xie Yun broke the kiss while his left hand snaked its way into Tang San’s left butt cheek. </p><p>“Do you want this?” Xie Yun whispered, resting his forehead against Tang San’s neck, taking in all his scent. </p><p>Eyes heavy with lust, Tang San locked eyes with him and then said, “yes.”</p><p>Xie Yun was shaken to the core. His hand gripped his Tang San’s leg tighter. </p><p>“Tell me you want me… I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>“I want you… “ Tang San moaned when Xie Yun’s tongue licked the hollow of his neck and his tongue moved up to his ear. The warmth of his tongue evoked more soft murmurs from the other young man.</p><p>“Say it again.” Xie Yun started sucking on his neck.</p><p>“I want you… do you want me, too?”</p><p>A feral sound escaped from Xie Yun’s lips while staring into Tang San’s half-closed eyes.</p><p>“I want you more…” Xie Yun gasped, he straightened his legs again to let Tang San feel his erection.</p><p>“Yun-ge, fuck me.”</p><p>With one swift move, he lowered Tang San into the ground and kissed him deeply while his hands were fondling him underneath. He then spread Tang San’s legs and rubbed his erect manhood. </p><p>The kiss now turned into an open mouth osculation. Tang San’s tongue collided with Xie Yun’s while their hands were all over each other’s bodies. His hands moved down to touch Xie Yun’s abdomen and then kneaded his cock. The kiss gradually turned more sloppy, slippery and intense. Their wet tongue action sent fierce tremors along their nerves.<br/>
Xie Yun bit lovingly on his neck and then nibbled his way up Tang San’s ear while holding him down. </p><p>Tang San let out a moan when Xie Yun found his nipple while his hand stroked his belly. He used the flat of his tongue to lick the areola then flicked it to trace the circle. The burning sensation was too much for him to handle, he grabbed Xie Yun but he was held down and kissed instead. </p><p>“Let me play with you for a while.” He traced Tang San’s soft lips with his tongue then returned to tease and play with his nipples. </p><p>The heat was just unbearable, Tang San was writhing in pleasure just beneath Xie Yun who was busy tweaking his left nipple while his tongue was busy circling the other. No one had done this to him before and Xie Yun was voracious and he ravenously devoured him like a piece of meat unhesitatingly. </p><p>As soon as Xie Yun was finished playing with his nipples, he returned to his mouth. He kissed him with much fury and ardor that both of them felt the stirrings of war, rebellion and famine under them but it was only the red-hot fire of their own coupling. </p><p>Tang San’s heart skipped a bit the  moment Xie Yun stripped his undergarments and stood in front of him. </p><p>“Yun-ge… you’re so beautiful.” Tang San was already kneeling in front of him. He’s also very huge. </p><p>“Shhh…” Xie Yun placed his left thumb vertically over Tang San’s lips.</p><p>He ran his fingers through Tang San’s hair while smirking.</p><p>Tang San stroked Xie Yun’s shaft gently. He then drenched his head with his saliva while his hand started moving up and down the shaft. Xie Yun moaned and breathed heavily, his fingers digging into Tang San’s head. </p><p>His mouth then started licking his shaft with the tip of his tongue. He then teased him with a few slow licks up and down his member before putting his lips around the head. He warmed him up gently while fondling his balls. Xie Yun was just close, his breathing was getting heavier by the second. </p><p>Tang San’s tongue firmly ran along the underside of Xie Yun’s cock while stroking the root. He then lowered his mouth over Xie Yun’s entire member and it went deeper into his mouth while his tongue was twirling around the underside. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San heard Xie Yun moan hard when he started sucking him off. He locked eyes with him as he was fully taking him into his mouth. </p><p>All of a sudden, Xie Yun groaned and grabbed his head and shoved his member hard into the back of Tang San’s throat.</p><p>“I’d like to add a little facefuck story to our lovemaking,” Xie Yun said while fucking his face. With each thrust, he made sure it went deep. </p><p>Their moans and grunts echoed through the forest. </p><p>Tang San had never been penetrated this way before but it was so hot and wild and he was losing it, too.</p><p>Xie Yun’s cock felt amazing in his mouth. His precum now mixed with saliva was filling up Tang San’s mouth.</p><p>Then he stopped.</p><p>“Can I be a little more adventurous with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tang San stared at him in confusion. “What?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was in a fugue when I wrote this. xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the fiery passion continues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xie Yun lowered himself into a kneeling position while caressing Tang San’s face.</p><p>“Shh…” he cooed softly. “Do you want to do something more adventurous?”</p><p> </p><p>Tang San looked at him with the ghost of a smile. Then nodded while biting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Naughty!” Xie Yun cupped the side of his neck. “Baobao, kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>And Tang San did. Xie Yun sucked in a harsh breath when Tang San’s hand started stroking his cock while his tongue was sliding inside, sending a rush of heat through his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Yun-ge, what are we doing?” Tang San murmured softly, licking Xie Yun’s lower lip. </p><p>“I don’t know… but I like it,” he said, heaving as he didn’t realize he was already grabbing Tang San’s bottom who was now straddling him. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San’s eyes were wild and he was already pressing his sex against his. Xie Yun bit his neck and immediately heard him moan. The urgency rose to an excessive degree and Xie Yun grabbed Tang San’s hips and grinded his hips on him. </p><p>Xie Yun started nibbling his neck while Tang San was humping and rubbing himself against his erection, amplifying the friction and heat.</p><p>He pushed Tang San down and stripped his undergarments then spread his legs. He lowered himself and rubbed his cock against his. Then Xie Yun grabbed Tang San’s legs and brought them up to his chest.</p><p>“Xie Yun!” Tang San gasped in surprise, blood rushed to his face.</p><p>“Relax… I want to worship you.” He licked his finger then stroked Tang San’s small opening. He eyes bored into him, drinking in his flushed, delightful and unclad body. </p><p>Tang San breathed heavily, his mouth half-closed.</p><p>Xie Yun lowered his head and rained kisses on his thighs then traveled down to his cheek. He nibbled one buttcheek then went to the next. </p><p>Tang San was arching his back and writhing endlessly as Xie Yun never stopped nibbling his cheeks while stroking his hole. He didn’t hold back a loud moan when Xie Yun moved his lips to his exposed crack then started teasing it with his warm tongue.</p><p>“Yun-ge…” </p><p>“Let me worship you.. You’re so beautiful,” he said then he spread his butt cheeks and kissed that area gently and stopped for a second only to give a wide lap on that tight circle.</p><p>The moment his tongue made contact with his skin, Tang San moaned loudly. </p><p>Xie Yun started licking the area around his hole using the tip of his tongue. His gaze met Tang San’s. His eyes never left his as the tip of his tongue touched his most forbidden spot.</p><p>Tang San’s body trembled as he started exploring his most sacred spot. Xie Yun could almost feel and taste his apprehension and excitement. His wriggling movements told him of his nervousness yet his body was slowly relaxing and surrendering to him.</p><p>Tang San’s moans only drove him to the edge. He was in a melodious fugue. Necessity knew no law and he was hell-bent on sending them both to either heaven or hell.</p><p>Xie Yun grew wild with lust and hunger while Tang San continuously moaned and writhed under him, coaxing his tongue to explore more. </p><p>He tasted him, flattened his tongue against the opening and began rotating his tongue around it. </p><p>He licked the bridge and then the outer opening which only sent shock waves through Tang San’s lower body. </p><p>His tongue worked its way through the crack, hot and invasive. </p><p>Tang San’s moaned, fingers dug into skin while the pleasure was surging over him.</p><p>Xie Yun’s degree of arousal skyrocketed and he abruptly flipped him over. He grabbed his legs, lifted him up and rested his legs on his shoulders until Tang San’s head was hanging down, his bum facing him and giving  him better access to his pretty hole. </p><p>It was hot, brazen and shameless. He couldn’t weather a storm of thoughts now that he was already under a jarring spell of lust. </p><p>Xie Yun stuck his tongue in Tang San’s hole, feeling all the tremors exuded by his body as a response. He gave him soft, hot and wet licks.</p><p>His sweet, little cries only heightened his desire to devour and pleasure him ruthlessly.</p><p>Tang San’s cries grew louder by the time Xie Yun stood, still carrying while devouring him. His mouth never left his crack, his tongue was using enough pressure to penetrate gently.</p><p>“Baobao, put me in your mouth,” he murmured between his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San obediently did so like a loyal puppy. This was, by far, the most shocking position he had gotten himself in but he was yielding and offering his forbidden spot like there’s no tomorrow. He clasped his hand around his cock and put it in. He was not sure how this would all turn out but he was in unfamiliar territory and he was obviously not in the right headspace yet he was acting on his animalistic impulse as he was sucking him off and feeling him throb inside his mouth. </p><p>With Tang San’s feet and rump in the air, Xie Yun could never ask for a better reward after spending months traveling across continents. </p><p>He lowered Tang San into the ground gently and started stroking his back and trailed his tongue from his spine down to the tailbone then smacked his ass playfully. </p><p>“You!” Tang squealed flirtily. He was enjoying it. </p><p>Xie Yun spat in his palm then started stroking Tang San’s hole while stroking his butt cheeks. He was stroking the ring. It was tight but Xie Yun was patient and he was prepping him. </p><p>He lowered his head and spread his butt cheeks again, his tongue flicking and circling around the rim. </p><p>Tang San cried out in pleasure as his tongue went in and started exploring and invading his inner walls. He felt himself opening up as Xie Yun’s slippery tongue was wiggling inside, sending powerful tingles around his body.. He felt very slippery and wet. All the tension just melted away and he wanted more. </p><p>Finally, Xie Yun’s cock jutted out and drove into him, making him moan loudly. It was a maddening experience and he gave out long cries while Xie Yun was cooing him and nibbling his ear.<br/>
It was a divine mixture of pain and pleasure for Tang San.</p><p>Xie Yun never stopped kissing his neck lovingly while slowly sliding his manhood in. He then grabbed his hips and started thrusting in slowly. Tang San’s back arched as Xie Yun pulled his hair while continuously plunging in. </p><p>When their rhythms finally matched, Xie Yun’s thrusts became more violent and demanding, evoking more cries from Tang San. They were fucking and breeding like two horny March rabbits. </p><p>Then Xie Yun turned him over and pulled him close to him, caressing and biting his lower lip. He was now on top of him, riding his hard cock and increasing the intensity of the pace.</p><p>Xie Yun groaned while gripping Tang San’s hips forcibly, shifted them forward and started grinding him on his dick. He made a lot of powerful, rhythmic movements and matched his pace. </p><p>There’s a flurry of movement sounds, grunts and moans as Xie Yun switched their positions and landed on top of Tang San then slammed hard into him, ramming his cock in, driving them both into a frenzy of mindless fury. </p><p>There were shocks and jolts of sensation, rapidly rising and building up like an angry maelstrom of waves crashing over and hitting them as they lay naked with each other, breathless and covered in beads of sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun kissed Tang San’s cheek softly as he held him in his arms, listening to his heartbeat and taking in his scent. </p><p>It was a safe bet to say that he made the right choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't mind me, I was the air. :)<br/>The stripper xz content yesterday was too much for my brain and I couldn't write well and had to take a break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happened between them. </p><p>And why is Xie Yun like that?</p><p>Tang San is more confused than ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sansan,” Xie Yun whispered softly.</p><p>In a fraction of a second, Tang San didn’t say a word. It wasn’t the name Xie Yun used to call but it was how he said it. It was like warm liquid washing over and gently drowning him.</p><p>“Hey… did I tire you out?” he asked in a low voice. His words were as sweet as a nightingale song; it awakened a thousand butterflies in his gut.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m fine,” Tang San replied, looking away shyly. His face slowly turning crimson while ignoring the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach.</p><p>Xie Yun brought him closer to him, his arms still wrapped around him while lying down. His fingers lightly grazed against his back.</p><p>In his arms, Tang San felt at peace. He let his gaze wander around but he didn’t want it to land directly at him. Xie Yun’s stare was so intense like there’s a secret language hidden behind those beautiful eyes just waiting to be deciphered. He had to stay calm and give furtive glances at him the second his eyes strayed away.</p><p>“Yun-ge..” Tang San said, trying to get up but Xie Yun stopped him.</p><p>“Stay here. I want you here,” Xie Yun whispered softly, pulling him close to him, his arms tightened and he nuzzled his face against his neck. His warm breath wafted over his neck.</p><p>“Where?” asked Tang San in a giggly tone.</p><p>“In my arms,” Xie Yun, smirking slightly.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Can I keep you here?” pleaded Xie Yun.</p><p>The soft, flirty glint in his eyes returned.</p><p>“You’re cute. I have to leave you here,” Tang San teased, staring at him and obviously flirting back.</p><p>“So you’re trying to escape me? No need to go anywhere. I could be your escape. I promise to keep you happy, satisfied and safe for as long as I can.”</p><p>Xie Yun was ridiculously cute and unbelievable. He needed a good smack in the head.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Tang San, rolled his eyes then smiled coyly at him.</p><p>“Sansan, is that a yes?” Xie Yun said. He brought his face close to Tang San’s. His eyes traveled from Tang San’s eyes and down to his red, bruised lips.</p><p>“Yun-ge, you are a shameless flirt!”</p><p>“Does Sansan get bothered?”</p><p>“No!” Tang San hit him.</p><p>Xie Yun laughed heartily while grabbing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San smiled at him. He liked the feeling of his thumb circling around the back of his hand. Their interlaced hands were a comforting sight to behold. He almost didn’t want to let go when Xie Yun suddenly leapt at him and stole a kiss.</p><p>The wanton Xie Yun never gave him a moment to recover. His heart began racing as soon as their lips touched. He knew just how to set him aflame.</p><p>The kiss was entirely different this time. There was no sense of urgency. It was tender, light and soft. Tang San wasn’t sure why but he liked how it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The kiss alone could transport him to different places while staying in a wholly static position.</p><p>Xie Yun’s palms were smooth and warm and it stirred up a sense of solace. It lit up his heart and made him feel like nothing could go wrong in this world. At least for now.</p><p> </p><p>It was already late afternoon when they decided to head out. They were lucky enough to survive an afternoon together without getting mauled to death by beasts.</p><p>Tang San couldn’t keep his eyes away from Xie Yun’s messy ponytail now that his back was toward him. It served as a funny reminder of what had transpired earlier. He could not contain his smile while being alone with his thoughts. Xie Yun was a stranger, for crying out loud!</p><p>Moments ago, Xie Yun helped him get dressed and examined his body for any signs of bruises or scratches. He went out of his way to show care for a stranger he just met and had sexual congress with. And that was enough to induce weird feelings and bring Tang San’s mind into a disordered state.</p><p>His mind was full of unwanted, intrusive thoughts. If you had sex with a stranger and knew his name, surely he was no longer a stranger? But what they did was something so intimate and dirty! Did he think it was that dirty? Yes, very dirty yet it roused countless of emotions and sensations that he thought he would never feel nor enjoy. He had never done and enjoyed anything so bold before. In fact, it was beyond his wildest dreams. He heard stories from people and saw illustrations of two people in various lewd positions but he didn’t know he would be doing it too soon until he met Xie Yun.</p><p>This young man looked carefree and free-spirited but he seemed wise beyond his years. He was also well-versed in many things but he was evidently not a local here. He was a bit loquacious and inquisitive and he showed a great deal of enthusiasm for martial arts. Actually, he gave the impression of a martial arts master but somewhat a lazy one. Tang San hadn’t the faintest idea but that was what he thought about him or maybe they had to run into some kind of danger for him to show his true skills.</p><p>“Why so quiet, Sansan?” Xie turned around, grinning.</p><p>“Uhm nothing… just thinking about something.”</p><p>“Are you thinking about me?”</p><p>“How absurd.” lied Tang San.</p><p>“Are you thinking about what we did earlier this afternoon?”</p><p>Tang San blushed. “It’s not like that but…”</p><p>For a few seconds, Xie Yun studied him. His gaze was intense.</p><p>“After that, what then? Is that what you’re trying to say?” he was holding his gaze with a thoughtful appraisal.</p><p>“Where do you stay?”</p><p>“Anywhere is fine. I am so used to traveling and staying in different inns so it doesn’t matter where I sleep tonight. I’ll get by. Are you going to be fine on your own?”</p><p>Was he going to be fine after this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh these two!</p><p>I feel so fuzzy inside, might write 1,823 haiku about marshmallows later. 🤣🤣🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Believe it or not, Xie Yun and Tang San have finally taken the step to get to know each other until something disrupts them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Feel free to give some comments, tips and suggestions. Sorry about today, I probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed that I called out one troll but that doesn't mean I'm perfect and to be honest, it helped me identify some problematic areas in my writing and there's always room to learn. Also, just got back into writing fanfiction after more than ten years. Kind words and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Thanks!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I don’t mind hanging out at your place. I can definitely help you cook and maybe if you’re tired I can wash your clothes. We can then go outside and do stargazing and rekindle that spark after?” Xie Yun said jubilantly, winking at him and also hoping to elicit a response from Tang San who’s blushing a bright pink and smiling bashfully.</p><p> Xie Yun closed the gap between them and in no time, Tang San was already in his arms, eyes glowing with bliss and giggling happily. His arms wrapped around his Yun-ge’s neck, pulling him for a kiss. </p><p>“I like how your lips fit mine perfectly,” Xie Yun said, brushing his lips gently and lightly against Tang San’s lips. </p><p>“Stop teasing me so much, Yun-ge,” Tang San, tilting his head and looking deeply into Xie Yun’s eyes. He started raining kisses on his cheek then trailed down to his neck before moving to his ear.  “Take off your clothes.”</p><p>“Again?!” exclaimed Xie Yun, completely nonplussed. Tang San was cruel and he was beginning to like him more every minute. </p><p>Tang San threw his head back in laughter. Peals of laughter bubbled out of him and resounded through the forest. Clearly, they were alone and there seemed to be no beasts in sight. Xie Yun gave him a peck on the neck. He liked his scent a lot. It was like an interfusion of wonderful things like summer and jasmine. </p><p>“For a second, I thought you were serious and I was ready to undress and push you up against a tree.” He smirked and feigned a cough then said, “Again.”  </p><p>Tang San hit him.<br/>
“Ow! That was uncalled-for,” Xie Yun grumbled. </p><p>His eyes widened in shock when Tang San pushed him against the tree and started kissing him. </p><p>Without breaking eye contact, he whispered against his lips, “Aren’t you the wilder one?” </p><p>“You are always the wilder one,” Tang san replied, meeting his gaze before his eyes traveled down to his exposed neck. There was a sudden electrical feeling in Xie Yun’s belly and his spirits roared, making him giddy.</p><p>“And you know just how to tempt me,” Xie Yun said. His pupils dilated and there was a hint of devilish intent in his eyes. </p><p>Evidently, Xie Yun was not one to lose his mental faculties altogether but with Tang San, he finally admitted he was at the mercy of this beautiful creature in front of him and whose arms were now possessing him and whose eyes were now smoldering with intensity, clouding his judgment all the more. With these things at hand, he could just easily labor under the delusion that things were, by some means, getting more favorable for both of them and that they were far from being strangers now. But until when?</p><p>He didn’t know. For as long as he could, he just wanted to idle away the hours and indulge in his daydreams and be with Tang San before he carried out his goal. </p><p>“Come,” said Tang San, grasping his hand and motioning him to follow him.</p><p>“You never told me why you were here in the Star Dou Forest all alone. What exactly brought you here?”</p><p>They were walking side by side now, talking. </p><p>Xie Yun looked down quickly then his eyes became thoughtful in a split second. “Isn’t gallivanting around the continent a kind of goal for some people?”</p><p> “Is it or just your inherent need for chaos?” he needled, there’s clear-cut evidence of curiosity in his voice. </p><p>“Both sounds appealing to me,” he answered as he was shuffling his feet, a vague look on his face. </p><p>Tang San looked sideways at him, it was nothing short of an innocent look. </p><p>Xie Yun remained silent but his eyes were saying something. </p><p>“Out with it,” implored Tang San as he was giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder.</p><p>“I need to carry out an important task but I don’t know where to start but a few baby steps toward my goal is fine. Besides, there is no set time frame yet so I can stay here for as long as I like.”</p><p>“Oh… if you are not in a hurry to leave this place maybe I can help out,” offered Tang San.</p><p>“Won’t that be a little toilsome for you? You clearly have your own goal and you wound up going to the forest and meeting me and—”</p><p>“Be quiet!” </p><p>“So aren’t you going to bring me home with you?” Xie Yun said, cocking his head to the side while giving him a suggestive look. </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“You can introduce me as a friend. With benefits?” he roared with laughter.</p><p>Tang San didn’t react but the corners of his mouth pointed downward.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be—” Tang San stopped when he heard some swift but heavy footsteps emanating from his right direction.</p><p>He turned and then he heard a familiar voice call his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Xie Yun and Tang San are on their way, an unknown figure suddenly interrupts their conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tang San,” a very familiar voice called.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt that the taut and firm voice belonged to his father. His father stood with a rigid posture, wearing a slightly grim expression on his face. Beside him was none other than Master, his usual genial expression was gone and his eyes were darting from Tang Hao to Tang San . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both studied Tang San and Xie Yun carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tang San, what do you think you’re doing?” Master asked,  filling the awkward silence and also trying to keep his voice light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang San felt Xie Yun tense against him as if sensing some slight changes in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun anchored his attention on Tang San, his upper lip curled into a scowl but his eyes were mellow as the sunset. In a huff, he glowered at Tang Hao then at Master but said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ba…” said Tang San, there was no hint of defiance in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang San knew it was only a matter of time before he and Xie Yun were discovered. He only had one goal today and nothing went exactly as planned when he ran into Xie Yun in the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun was a stranger he just met today and did unspeakable things with. Someone whose background and whereabouts he had no knowledge of. He was a man of arresting beauty and charm and whose personality was a drawing force that even a skillful man like Tang San felt inclined to submit to. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He was, overall, a very welcoming distraction and someone who seemed to care for Tang San however short their time together was. All this and that and now Tang San was heavily confused by this odd turn of events. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, they were strangers and wasn't it strange enough to show that much affection?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he had to face the alarming truth that something like this could just end quickly and without any warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s grim face never wavered. “What exactly were you planning to do, Tang San? This morning, I had a mind to drop by and check on you but here you are currently making friends with strangers and frolicking in the forest alone. You just left and didn’t even have the courage to leave a note. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ba… I went to the forest to find a spirit beast. That was my plan but…” Tang San replied, his eyes fell to the ground, his own conscience pricking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t?” Tang Hao snapped. He was quick. Always. He was Tang San’s old man after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to until I met Xie Yun and I told him about my plan but we never encountered any beasts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang Hao heaved a sigh and then said, "Tang San, I know how you want to advance and become one of the greatest masters in Douluo Continent and I trust that you know exactly what you're doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ba… I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun's hand touched his arm then it was followed by a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master, it was not Tang San's fault. It was solely my fault. We met in the forest. I decided to help him but things didn't actually go the way we wanted it to but he was kind enough to answer all my questions and we decided to find beasts but there were none so it's like a half-wasted day," explained Xie Yun, his face was stoic and he didn't so much as glance at Tang San. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang San pressed his lips together.  He couldn’t fathom why he got upset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Half-wasted day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> His anger got the better of him and he didn’t know why. Was Xie Yun that insensitive? Or was he overreacting? The latter part seemed accurate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And suddenly, the realization hit him hard like a punch in the gut and he was extremely embarrassed of himself.  Why would he think there was more to this? He was probably just a diversion. A roll in the hay. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tang San," called his father, with a more eerily calm voice. "You do know he's not what you think he is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" asked Tang San, there were lines forming between his eyebrows. Then his eyes darted around then finally landed on Xie Yun, looking for answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's right." Xie Yun replied without blinking and his eyes met Tang Hao's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master appeared like he swallowed a toad in his throat. His stance switched to a combative one. Still quiet but his eyes were on red alert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xie Yun, what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun didn't respond and continued ignoring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tang San, stand back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" shouted Tang San. He did not know what was going on but his subconscious pulled him closer to Xie Yun and now he was standing in front of him, an enraged expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was half-expecting for his father to say something but it was Xie Yun who spoke first after a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tang San, please leave us be," Xie Yun said quietly, still refusing to look at him. The soft cadence in his voice before was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A war broke out inside of him and he lashed out at Xie Yun. "Xie Yun, snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I will leave you this way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers were now digging into Xie Yun's arm but the other young man didn't budge one bit. His muscles were rigid and there was only mayhem in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a trice, Tang San heard a whooshing sound. It was frenetic, deft and at full throttle. He was not able to get a glimpse of it but it was due to his instinctive flair or protective side that made him reach over, grab Xie Yun’s lapels and body-swerve the hammer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tang San! Don’t you ever do that again!” Xie Yun berated him as he clenched his fists. Anger glowed in his eyes but he was trying to keep his voice steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both kneeling on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tang San! Step back!” his father’s voice prevailed. “You don’t know what he is and that makes him dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tang San…” Xie Yun called, his voice was a little softer this time. “He’s right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ba! Stop it!” yelled Tang San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking it over and over,” Xie Yun continued when Tang San returned his gaze to him. “I lied to you and I don’t know how to break this to you without you getting mad at me or without getting ourselves into this kind of situation… and I’m sorry. I can’t be with you anymore…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a swirling feeling in his head. Xie Yun continued explaining yet those last two sentences kept replaying incessantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he found the  courage to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you?” Tang San begged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun let out a deep sigh of sadness before speaking, “I’m a spirit beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang San’s muscles went rigid. There was a sudden onset of dread that hit at his core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans and spirit beasts cannot co-exist.” Xie Yun delivered the final blow. His tone was flat and monotonous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a thousand emotions in those eyes. Tang San couldn’t take it all in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened then closed his mouth. There were a million things he wanted to say. Sadly, at this moment he was struggling to find the right words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring down at his empty hands, he only found a need to sit down and reflect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those short moments mattered to me,” added Xie Yun, his eyes told stories. Maybe of stars falling, dispersing rain clouds or poets whispering secrets to the moon. There was pain, passion and longing that it’s almost painful to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Tang San was about to say “stay” when his father’s hammer whished past him, aiming for Xie Yun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like an arrow from a bow, Xie Yun in his spirit beast form, bolted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Xie Yun didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the penultimate chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 314!</p><p>Made a last-minute decision to publish this so I could celebrate with these two. 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was just moving fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, he wasn’t anywhere near.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tang San, with all his might, had to march on and pick himself up despite the sinking feeling he had been nursing in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he wished the world didn’t have to move so fast or progress further. How could something as short as this could raze him to the ground, punch him in the gut and leave him feeling all alone, empty and desolate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead. Without a break, he had been hammering the hot metal into shape. He decided to finally go home after being bombarded by some endless pleas from Master. A change of scenery could not stop his thoughts turning inward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week from now, his father would send him to Shi Lan Ke. It was originally Master’s plan and his father gave his consent without any further fuss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang San agreed but he wasn’t engaging in further conversation. He was profusely exhausted but he didn’t need to justify his reluctance to go while being scourged by a feeling, a sort of heaviness in his stomach that he could not do away with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nothing would ever happen so quickly again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His sturdy, restless feet carried him everywhere. A never-ending journey and with every ounce of courage and strength crushed. He had no destination in mind but he was still tormented by the swinging pendulum. Oh, the perpetual swing of these two opposites that only served as a bane to all. Stuck in this world. Empty and fading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun knew. Didn't he know all along that one could not break off things with someone without any significant emotional consequences? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He was strongly attracted to Tang San upon their first meeting. Deeply attracted that he had to shamelessly kiss him without caring for the repercussions. It was entirely his fault and he never ever should have done that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He expected to be spurned with utter disgust and kicked ruthlessly but to his astonishment, he never expected him to respond like blazes and very willingly at that. He offered himself up to him. His hands wrapped around him, kissing him back with the flaming hot fire of the sun and pressing his crotch against his. Those spectacular bursts filled the air around them and their kiss evolved into a sloppy one while groping and consensually rubbing against each other and then tearing each other's robes immodestly at the edge of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found that their physical connection was just as strong as their soul-to-soul connection and Xie Yun, to his dismay, knew that they could absolutely forge an emotional connection if they spent more than an afternoon together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a damn idiot. How could he leave just like that. It only made his heart sicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, Xie Yun stayed in a tavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To a passer-by, the overall outer appearance was not at all that enticing. The overhanging gable roof added some mundane, residential vibe to it but the geniality could already be felt outside as it was located on a gridlocked street and within the confines of a bustling city. Dozens of travelers, merchants and people from the middle class flocked to the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xie Yun slowly pulled his shoulders up into a tall sitting position. The place was spacious to some degree and it afforded him enough personal space and comfort.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Varied voices flurried in the air. The server walked over to his table and brought his jug of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said but his voice sounded like it was from a hundred miles away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was alone with his thoughts again. He envisioned running through canola fields with someone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Silly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fleeting thought, beautiful and ephemeral like all the flowers blooming in the field. His lips curved into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, he felt like Tang San’s shadow was at his reach, so painfully near but hurtfully far. The only paradise he ever knew that was burned to the ground and ruined him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dismissed the thought begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weird feeling now settling in his stomach as he was filling up his cup to the brim. Could things go from bad to worse if they met now? Xie Yun often wondered how Tang San could accept him, a mutant panther. No more than an alien that reached 100,000 years of cultivation by fluke. In his lifetime, he only met a few of them. They were a little rare compared to other spirit beasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their two main goals were once they reached that certain age was either to get mated as a human or become a spirit ring and becoming a spirit ring only meant getting killed by a powerful soul master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months ago, he transformed into a human being. He was traveling aimlessly for three months in the hope of understanding humans before carrying out his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that beasts and humans were different to a varying degree. Now he was one of them and still learning more. As a beast, there were rules, too. But human rules were much more complicated as well as their psyche, ethos and emotions. He later concluded that it was an honorable duty to die and become someone’s spirit ring unless... </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that thought in mind, he downed the rest of his drink, paid and left.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Time moved like a breeze blowing by and Tang San was already enrolled in Shi Lan Ke and already started socializing with his fellow students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, they were out and traipsing around the market stalls and half-hoping to find something to eat or put their full attention on. An almost cloudless, azure sky was above them and a generous amount of cordiality hanging heavy in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have any practice sessions or lessons earlier that morning so when Wu and Zhuqing asked him to chaperone them to the market, Tang San said yes immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the edge of his field of vision, a figure of a man clad in black was walking in the opposite direction. They brushed shoulders as they walked past each other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure clad in black slightly spun his head in Tang San’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang San held his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tang San sees a figure clad in black. Who is he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late update. </p><p>Adulting is really hard. </p><p>Also, I felt stuck on a scene and could not make headway toward the last page.<br/>I didn't even know where I was heading with this story as the first chapter was all done on a whim and I originally intended it to be a crossover one-shot only.</p><p>But somehow I got roped into this whole YunSan ship that I was charmed into turning a one-shot into a nine-chapter story.</p><p>No regrets, though.</p><p>Because I love 🦁🐇 so so much.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The blood drained from Tang San’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The figure clad in black was already walking ahead. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong,”? Xiao Wu asked, very curious.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Wu was Tang San’s first ever friend from Shi Lan Ke while Zhu Zhuqing was Xiao Wu’s roommate and became instantly friends with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” replied Tang San in a taut tone, eyebrows furrowing and  eyes were darting to and fro.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Wu exchanged looks with Zhu Zhuqing. Something just didn’t sit right with Tang San but he chose not to be vocal about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you two do me a favor? I need to go somewhere. I have some unfinished business to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with you!” Wu exclaimed. Her face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heavens, no! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tang San opened then closed his mouth. He had nothing to say other than bringing Xiao Wu with him was never part of the plan but he wouldn't dare say it directly to her face.  </p><p> </p><p>Zhu Zhuqing frowned but there was some kind of understanding etched across her face while looking from Tang San to Xiao Wu then back to Tang San.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he wants to be bothered today, Xiao Wu,” implied Zhuqing as she pulled Xiao Wu away. Her expression told Tang San she knew something was up but feigning ignorance was all for the best. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise to return as soon as I can but you don’t have to worry about me,” Tang San assured. He maintained a sunny smile but also wondered if things would go according to plan.  </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Wu scowled. She was eager to find out what Tang San was up to.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll come back?” she pouted, sounding even more skeptic now. She stumbled a few steps while Zhuqing was tugging at her sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” said Tang San in an unwavering manner. At some point in the future, he would definitely throw some light on this matter. The timing was nothing short of inconvenient. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay. Whatever it is, I hope you will get it fixed soon. We’ll be waiting at Shi Lan Ke. If you need help, we’re always ready to help,” offered Zhuqing who was still pulling her friend away from Tang San with such a steady force. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no. It’s fine. I’ll get it fixed as soon as I can,” said Tang San, turning on his heel. “Thanks. Please take care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jiayou!” said Xiao Wu and Zhuqing in unison, both were traipsing farther away and now blending into the horde of passers-by.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Without much of a warning, the street suddenly burst at the seams. People seemed to come from every direction in a blink of an eye  and Tang San had to urgently make his way through. Vendors were highly likely known to have caused such a stir but he had to find his way around to commingle with the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>As Tang San surveyed the street, the black-clad figure was not visible in plain sight. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered that time when he started hounding spirit beasts and how rigorous that was. This was imperceptibly sliding into familiar territory. And this time, he was not just any beast. He was a special case. A hybrid panther on the loose.  </p><p> </p><p>He walked unhurriedly while his eyes were darting about. He was trying to maintain his mental composure through the whole ordeal. </p><p> </p><p>As he's excessively preoccupied at the moment,  his brain was a fraction too late to process the hand that had instantly landed on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Tang San.”</p><p> </p><p>That voice.</p><p> </p><p>He was found.</p><p> </p><p>He was never wrong. Xie Yun was without a doubt, the young man clad in black and he found him before he ever did. He was standing just a few feet away, clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San regarded him with wary eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Tang San,” Xie Yun called again. There was a nervous hitch in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San was vehemently overwhelmed. A deluge of emotions came flooding in and before his brain could further process things, he pushed him out of spite. His stomach was heaving heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun’s jaw dropped. An onset of frustration visible on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from me,” Tang San said, his voice was steady but his heart wasn’t. </p><p>A great many emotions washed over him and dangerously engulfed him. Was he happy, confused or deeply hurt? </p><p> </p><p>His own reaction also puzzled him. He didn’t expect to react like this upon meeting Xie Yun face-to-face. </p><p> </p><p>“Tang San, please. Not here. We can talk but not here. I know a perfect place for us to go and have a meaningful conversation,” said Xie Yun, with pleading eyes and clearly beckoning him to go with him. How he just wanted to scoop him up and run and accept the consequences later. To hell with all the people here.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away!”</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun felt like he was reduced to nothing but an annoying fly.</p><p> </p><p>Without much care, he abruptly clasped Tang San’s arm and started shushing him. Their bodies now pressed together. It was undeniable that the commotion they caused attracted a lot of attention. </p><p>                          </p><p> Many men and women started gathering in a huddle, their eyes were following their every movement. Indistinct, protracted murmuring sounds were everywhere. Tang San didn’t know which was more absurd, him saying no repeatedly or Xie Yun shushing him incessantly. No doubt it was the latter part. Xie Yun shushing him in public only made it worse. It added a layer of drama to the whole situation and therefore spawned a feeding frenzy for gossips. </p><p> </p><p>It only took a few seconds before people realized that something was going on between them. Of course, something intimate did happen. Yes and so much more! </p><p> </p><p> But people didn’t need to speculate on that. Hell, it was private and this was something Tang San didn’t want to live through. Two big boys scuffling on the street, the first one saying no while the other was annoyingly tugging the former. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me. People are watching us. Do you think they really care about our problem? They just want drama,” Xie Yun said under his breath with enough conviction it was almost comical. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San jerked his head to look at the hybrid panther only to find a pair of concerned eyes staring back at him. It made him look away at once. </p><p> </p><p>Now he could only roll his eyes and fetch a sigh. He didn't like being defeated like this. “Okay. I have had it with these people staring at us.” He let himself be dragged by Xie Yun, clearly clueless as to where they were going.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Xie Yun's waist was narrower than the last time he saw him but he wore his robes gallantly and managed to make the fabric wrapped snugly around the waist. His face was gaunt and there were some dark circles under his eyes except that the sparkle in his eyes never wavered; furthermore, the depth of his power knew no bounds as he could still make his legs go jelly and his insides all fuzzy. Tang San almost swore when he saw how this annoying man materialized in front of him. And the way he was staring at him<em> — </em>he hated him so much. </p><p> </p><p>They stopped at the front gate of Get Inn. </p><p> </p><p>“Xie Yun. Seriously?! Is this the most decent-looking brothel you could find?” Tang San grumbled. He was glaring at him in a condescending manner. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What?" Xie Yun asked, loosening his grip on Tang San's arm. "It’s way better to steer clear of people who like eavesdropping. And it’s a decent inn…”</p><p> </p><p>At first glance, Tang San knew it was indeed a decent inn but he wanted to ignore the truth and believe that Xie Yun brought him to such a place because he was at the mercy of his own base desires.</p><p> </p><p> “Do you really like to argue while a bunch of people are staring and listening like we’re both tragic heroes in a play?” Xie Yun looked sideways at him, a tiny smirk playing on his coral lips. Then he continued, “Those people are just bored and they have nothing better to do than witness two handsome men getting into a petty fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not getting into a petty fight. We’re already fighting!” reminded Tang San, none too happy that Xie Yun was now yanking his sleeve and pulling him closer to him, deliberately shutting his eyes to the fact that they were still in public. </p><p> </p><p>The person at the counter heard them and with a subtle glance in their direction, coughed. Their squabble was too overt that it afforded no escape for him. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun immediately smiled at him as they passed by the counter. “Sorry, da-ge. My friend and I just need to settle something.”</p><p> </p><p>He was dragging a very reluctant Tang San as they were moving through the lobby and heading upstairs. Even as they reached the second floor, their endless bickering never ceased and it reverberated around the hall. </p><p>                                                        </p><p> They were now at the rear end of the hallway. Xie Yun whipped the keys out before opening the door. Just this morning, he was positively set out to begin another journey or explore the neighboring city when he decided to spend the day in this bustling city and perhaps leave the following day when suddenly he had a hunch.</p><p> </p><p>And with luck on his side, only later confirmed that he was indeed going to get his hands full today.  Right now he was technically dragging a very stubborn person with him to his room.</p><p> </p><p>The minute they were inside the room, Tang San was just past caring and shoved him again. Xie Yun probably forgot how to keep his hands with him at all times. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun turned, his eyes relentlessly fell on Tang San. He leaned closer, his arms reaching out to touch him again. </p><p> </p><p>"Sansan… please..." His voice changed, tender and pleading. "I did you wrong. I'm sorry. I never should have left but you know how things could have gotten worse if I didn't, right? </p><p> </p><p>Tang San glared at him while retreating as far away as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Stubborn as a mule, Xie Yun steadfastly moved forward and was still extending his hand.</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing it, Tang San's head twitched the minute his hand came in contact with his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to do this. We didn't have to do this. You’re aware that this is useless and will only lead to more complications in the future," he scolded. His mind was racing. Defenseless and weak. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why I want to talk to you. You think I brought you here so I can further complicate things and let you carry all the weight alone?" responded Xie Yun, his voice was serious. "Talk to me, at least." The usual, comforting tone of his voice returned.</p><p> </p><p>"Talking about this is just absurd. Isn’t this all done and over with? We don't even know each other. How is this even relevant now?"</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Tang San did not know what to say. He was too stupefied to talk so he was not making sense at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Xie Yun agreed, inching forward. "After everything that's happened, you still don't know me?" He said it in a low, almost angry voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San suddenly recoiled from all sorts of advances made by Xie Yun.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” warned Tang San, drawing back but was driven to the corner by his clumsy, stupid feet. What a perfect spot to be in while conjuring miracles to steady his nerves. “If you think you have a say in how things should be then you’re wrong. And-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not here to argue with you,” cooed Xie Yun. This time, he got him all cornered. “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>Tang San pulled out all the stops to resist the temptation but his whole body was playing him false.</p><p> </p><p>"Xie Yun… " Tang San warned. He was almost breathless, his heart stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"So I'm still a stranger to you? After I fucked you deep and hard?" Xie Yun said bluntly, his body stiffened and his fist closed tightly into a ball. He was gazing intently at Tang San. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San froze. His mind went black except those sinful thoughts that started flooding in. How he wanted to just exit and grab some fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun leaned closer, inhaling in. A mixture of Tang San's scent and soap greeted his nostrils, deeply rousing his senses. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed and leaned closer to Tang San's ear. "This is why we need to talk so we are both clear about ending things from here on out. Do you want to end it now?" He uttered those words in a clear, seductive and almost whispery voice. </p><p> </p><p> This time, he folded his arms and fought the urge to touch him. </p><p> </p><p>That struck a different chord with Tang San. His fingers went completely numb. "I-"</p><p> </p><p>Extremely frustrated, Tang San uttered a sigh and refused to say anything more. </p><p> </p><p>Then when he mustered enough courage, he said, "It seems to be the wisest thing to do right now.” He unconsciously moistened his red lips as they turned revoltingly dry. </p><p> </p><p>"What is?" asked Xie Yun, his eyes were piercing him then shifted to his luscious lips in a few seconds flat. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s far better for us to end this now. I don't think both of us understood what we did back in the forest. After that, what then?"</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun’s expression became pensive but it was hard to read his mind at this moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Be with me," he said, hoping not to sound brazen yet it still came out as something shocking to both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San paused. The depth of those words hit him. His insides rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop fucking with me. I am being realistic here. What kind of thing do we have? Did we consensually get into something we both wanted at that point? How do we even fix this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two things. Start over and just forget the past,” Xie Yun said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yun-ge, how do you say such a thing and get away with it?" asked Tang San, floored. </p><p> </p><p>“It is what it is, any way you slice it. Everything that happened between us was never a mistake for me." He paused and then said, " I... I just need you so bad."</p><p>He weighed those words carefully. He did not cast doubt on the sincerity of those words. This was a bit much. Tang San wanted to say he felt the way too but couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>So instead, he asked, "Am I being difficult?" He didn't care if he sounded like a moron. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he replied. "But I still adore you." And he really meant it. He didn't care if the other guy did not want to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San was plainly struck dumb and barely managed to even say, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Tang San didn’t want to hear Xie Yun spout another stupid word. He was going to leave him to rot in this room. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun’s skills were stellar and in the next breath, he was already clasping his arms around Tang San whose face was already as red as a ripe tomato.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun was hugging him from behind with a great force. </p><p> </p><p>“Xie Yun… don’t…” mumbled Tang San in a breathless voice. A massive gush of heat trailing down his back.  He was bewildered and catatonic but worst of all, having his arms around him was incredibly lethal. He knew he had a morbid craving for his touch and his touch alone could set him afire in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go,” Xie Yun murmured against his ear, he tightened his arms around him even more.</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of his Xie Yun’s breath brought about heat waves around Tang San’s ears and neck. He shut his eyes. He was just frozen rigid.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Xie Yun. Please don’t…” Tang San said, trying to exhale through pursed lips. He felt all limp and listless. There was never a time in his life when he wanted someone really bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Not letting you go,” Xie Yun said in a soft yet unyielding voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San was tongue-tied. He suddenly felt weak and gooey. </p><p> </p><p>"I wish you wouldn’t,” Tang San said, gulping down a ragged breath. </p><p> </p><p>Like a flash, Xie Yun's hands spun him around so that they were facing each other and leaving only an inch between them. It was like he was waiting for his signal with bated breath. </p><p> </p><p>His lips ravaged him so forcefully that it’s almost like having the wind knocked out of both of them. The ambient temperature dramatically scaled up; from tepid to boiling hot. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San kissed back while being slammed against the wall, his fingers were digging into the back of Xie Yun’s robes, piercing his skin. It was like answering to the call of heat and lust.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun was the one who broke the kiss, his pupils dilated.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you," Xie Yun murmured against Tang San's lips, his hands were cupping his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, too," said Tang San, his arms were now around Xie Yun's neck, his lips parted to give just enough access. He pressed his forehead gently against Xie Yun’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after, Xie Yun peppered kisses all over his jaw, ear and neck while his hands were roaming freely. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby," Xie Yun said into the kiss. "It's just… just that I'm so crazy about you."</p><p> </p><p>Tang San believed his level of madness matched his. He let himself be melted into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"I  really need you so badly," Xie Yun whispered against his neck then he sucked on the other man's neck, aggressively laying claim to his territory. <em> Only his.  </em></p><p> </p><p>This felt like a fever dream for Tang San as he bit back a moan. Xie Yun's lips were now nibbling his throat while yanking the flannel down impatiently to expose his collarbone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They hugged, kissed, touched and tasted each other. Both were unapologetically wild, hungry and thirsty. Weirdly drunk in love. Unabashedly mindless, unrepentant and in motion. </p><p> </p><p>They never made it to bed. </p><p> </p><p>It was as clear as a pikestaff. </p><p> </p><p>And predictably enough, it developed into something more. The hard slapping of flesh against flesh paired with moans, grunts and curses melted into the air. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hours later, they were still locked in a loving embrace. </p><p> </p><p>When the late afternoon rolled around, they were still in bed, lazing around as well as maundering like there’s no tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun found it especially hard to avert his eyes away from Tang San, whose curiosity was written across his face, while swapping stories with him. He told him about his story as a spirit beast that survived and reached 100,000 years old and their common survival blueprint. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San was an open book; to Xie Yun, at least. This young man was feisty, determined and seemed to be carrying this controlled chaos within. Also, Xie Yun knew that once Tang San looked at him under his lashes then followed it with a sensual smile, it would only reawaken his carnal desire that otherwise lay dormant in his trunk at present. In fact, he never felt more wanted in his life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>An hour later, they made love in the marble bathtub. </p><p>They were about ten minutes into the kiss when they, as if by mutual agreement, breezed through the room and hopped onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San was light as a feather whisk. He was wearing nothing but a smile when Xie Yun carried him and then pinned him down on the bed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The scattered late afternoon light shone on Xie Yun’s smooth, pale skin, giving it a luminous, radiant glow. A smile crept across his face as he hunkered down to get a taste of Tang San’s wanton lips as his hand stroked his throat and moved down to his chest. Every second of this counted, so he made sure he put his mouth and hands to use to please Tang San. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San breathed into the kiss. He pulled away for a second to look at Xie Yun's eyes. Did he imagine him naked and hungry only for him many times before? <em> Absolutely </em>, he mused. He wondered what went into Xie Yun's head every time he would kiss him like this.  </p><p>He let him bite his lower lip as he moaned softly against Xie Yun's lips, his hands were caressing his torso. He loved touching him. His hand glided down to his rock-hard abdomen to explore more. </p><p> </p><p>Their kiss deepened. Tang San, feeling desperate and tingly all over, leaned forward and pressed his body against Xie Yun’s body. He always had an insatiable desire for him. Both of their hands were wildly ballistic. </p><p> </p><p>A low, helpless moan escaped his lips as Xie Yun started nipping his jaw and then nibbled down to his collarbone while flicking his nipple. With Tang San looking so delectable like that, he clearly had no qualms of taking more. His body responded accordingly and was as hungry as a ferocious, raging flame and he took delight in hearing all those soft, low moans coming from those red, sinful lips. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San tensed up. He pushed Xie Yun down and started devouring his prey with his mouth. “I’ll ride you.”</p><p> </p><p>Breath huffing into his mouth, Xie Yun grabbed Tang San’s hips. “Getting impatient?” His lips hovered an inch away from Tang San. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a low groan when Tang San’s hand reached down to stroke his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun’s lips quirked upwards, there was a wild glint on his eyes. “Ride my face.” He did not know whether the other man was into it. However, he was serious about finding out more as well as pleasuring this cute sexpot. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San squirmed as Xie Yun grabbed him and  moved him forward to straddle his face.</p><p> </p><p>How many times did Xie Yun lick him there? More than twice? He was a little afraid and didn't want to smother him yet mindlessly moved and adjusted himself while locking eyes with the guy beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun stroked his thighs gently as he slowly pressed on and grazed on Tang San’s inner thighs. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Xie Yun’s tongue began to move over his sacred spot, Tang San’s brain turned to mush. He shuddered while his legs shook uncontrollably as Xie Yun’s lips started licking his rim. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, God. </em>This was so scandalously hot and getting out of bounds as the other guy’s tongue felt him from the inside. Tang San moaned down his pelvis, a low, guttural grunt came out of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Profound pleasure swept through him and tingles diffused across his thighs that he begged him to stop just so he could catch his breath. The pleasure was unbearable and he wanted him to stop for a bit but Xie Yun ignored him and went ahead with his job.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San swore and moaned louder. He was trembling and afraid of losing control. He moved and tried wriggling out of this current position but Xie Yun’s hands tightened around his thighs. His tongue continued exploring him. He motioned it to and fro beforing sliding it in again while spreading his cheeks a bit more. </p><p> </p><p> Tang San’s fingers dug into his flesh. He would not forget how intimate this was.</p><p> </p><p>Then Xie Yun stopped and looked up at him. “Grind on me.”</p><p> </p><p>That happened so fast. It was a moment of ecstasy. He was writhing violently as the sensation took over him. His head thrown back while crying in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Xie Yun let him go, his ribs sucked in every breath. Tang San had to admit he was astonished by his lover’s skills. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun whispered into his ear, “More?” </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t wait for his response as he grabbed him and slid his cock into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San stroked his shaft while licking his head. Xie Yun’s hand clenched around his head as he breathed heavily and stifled his grunt. </p><p> </p><p>He used his tongue to taste, tease and move up and down down his length and this only aroused the other guy more. He was ready to return the favor tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San's mouth was getting more ravenous and covetous and his tongue bobbed around him mercilessly while his hand was fondling his balls. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun's eyes rolled back in pleasure, he was holding onto his last shred of self-control. He was not going to come just yet. Tang San’s mouth around him was death beyond description. </p><p> </p><p>But what came next surprised him because his lust-filled brain betrayed him all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Tang San's hair and put his whole manhood down the other guy's throat. </p><p> </p><p>He was big and he took up a notch to open his throat a bit. </p><p>He gradually made a few thrusting forward movements until Tang San gagged and tears started rolling down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San broke eye contact. He couldn't bear the intensity and depth of Xie Yun's stare. </p><p>  </p><p>"Oh… baobei," Xie Yun spoke softly, his gaze was intense. He gently grabbed hold of him and kissed away his tears. "Look at me… you're doing amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Tang San felt deliriously giddy upon hearing those words. He gazed back hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>How could those words be both hot and sweet at the same time and was just like fresh fuel to his soul? His warm breath fanning his ears only inflamed his loins even more.</p><p> </p><p> "I want more, gege."</p><p> </p><p>Tang San threw his arms around Xie Yun as he kissed him back fervently. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun liked it when Tang San pressed his body closed to his. "You're mine."</p><p> And Xie Yun said it with such possessiveness. It was so hot. </p><p> </p><p>Words had power.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed. In no time, Tang San bent over on the edge of the bed  to give Xie Yun better access to his forbidden spot. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun noticed his own arousal as he was ogling Tang San’s round, creamy white cheeks. He crouched down and lapped him up. He gave him wide, long licks while spreading his butt-cheeks further apart.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun adored these two snowy globes so he gave one a playful smack before kissing it. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San quivered delightfully. He didn’t know what Xie Yun was thinking at that moment while doing it. He didn’t feel violated at all. Instead, he felt cherished. His mind was wandering but the warmth of his breath and the feel of his wet tongue down there had his fingers digging into the sheets while moaning and squirming. </p><p> </p><p>Now Xie Yun’s finger went in. Then he added another one. </p><p> </p><p>He angled his finger up and started motioning his fingers inside. Tang San was fighting for breath as the pleasure rolled through him viciously.</p><p> </p><p>Without any further delay, Xie Yun snatched a small cylindrical container that was lying on the bed for a while. He gently rubbed some lube into the opening and then placed a quarter-sized amount into his palm. He rubbed his palms together before applying it around his length.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed his back before slowly entering him. He loved his cock being fenced in by a tight ass.  </p><p>He gripped Tang San’s cheeks tightly as he slowly eased himself into his entry. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San grunted as he thrusted himself up against Xie Yun, letting his cock slip between his tight muscles. </p><p> </p><p>With a powerful hip thrust, he drove his cock further in. </p><p> </p><p>Tang San let out a muffled scream while holding onto the sheets. His hips were pushing back which caused Xie Yun’s thrusts to spiral.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tang San moaned loud as he felt the hot seed break out from his cock. At the same time, he heard the lingering groan from Xie Yun as his own seed started filling his sacred spot.</p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun planted a feathery kiss on Tang San’s shoulder blade then smiled like a fool. </p><p> </p><p>This person right here was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even though they had a very late dinner last night, they still ate a lot at breakfast time the next day. Tang San continued to gripe about missing his classes and how his Master would wrench his soul out and strangle him with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansan, relax. Your headmaster and master will understand. They eventually survived their teenage years and gained some new perspective from it,” said Xie Yun, beaming cheerfully across the table. “And I can’t wait to meet them!” He rubbed his hands in anticipation while teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San grimaced. “Dream on.” </p><p> </p><p>They stood up in unison as they marched down to the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>With Xie Yun by his side, Tang San’s happiness lent him some courage to face the unknown even if he was in no state to put up arguments against his father’s wishes. </p><p> </p><p>He then recalled how his father approached him weeks ago on the said subject. Both men talked and relatively breathed an atmosphere of harmony. There was no fight whatsoever but his old man gave him his final word of advice. With Xie Yun around, he had an inability to concentrate on other things but he would still train hard with him by his side. The other guy  curiously quirked his eyebrows while scrutinizing him. He was well-disposed toward Xie Yun and he knew down the road, he needed to share it with him. Perhaps, later or tomorrow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Almost as though he could read his mind, Xie Yun broke the silence. “So am I going to have a serious conversation with your old man soon?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not.” He lifted his chin while running his hand through his hair, sounding  a little more confident than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Liar!” said Xie Yun, pretending not to see the serious expression on Tang San’s face. “Since we’re heading back to Shi Lan Ke, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to go talk to your headmaster or master.”</p><p> </p><p>This was gravely met by a frown. “Why?” He wasn’t ready for that. </p><p> </p><p>“To apply as your mentor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tang San’s eyes widened in surprise. “No way! Apply as a student first. I can’t let them think we’re… you know— and besides, you need to train hard as a spirit master if you really want to become a mentor one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Xie Yun remarked while nodding along. He didn’t argue back. This was a great day to enjoy communal happiness. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They sauntered down the buzzy street while talking in a hushed, fluttery tone and then simply blended into the crowd like casual passers-by. </p><p> </p><p>They were way past the entrance to another alleyway when Xie Yun halted and turned toward the other guy. </p><p> </p><p>Out of curiosity, Tang San stopped, too but when he was about to open his mouth, he already received an answer as the young man next to him threw him a cryptic hand gesture that was followed by a sly wink.</p><p> </p><p>The minute he saw it, his cheeks colored up. His lips curved into a shy smile but he looked away and ignored him. </p><p> </p><p>Xie Yun obviously wanted a reply so he made another cryptic gesture with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Again, he was ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Tang San was already a few steps ahead, beaming happily. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Xie Yun cheerfully went after him with the intent of getting his answer.</p><p> </p><p>He was not going to give up just yet. After all, they had a long night ahead of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still have mixed emotions about the last and final chapter but thanks so much for reading! 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you and sorry, the last time I wrote fics was when I was still a giggly high school girl. Oh God, now I feel so ancient I can hear the sound of my own creaky joints!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>